


Dear Lord, When I Get to Heaven, Please Let Me Bring My Man

by ghostofcalum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Simp, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum
Summary: Hinata in Brazil through Kageyama's eyes.Or, Kageyama remembers just how much he loves his boyfriend as he watches him play beach volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Dear Lord, When I Get to Heaven, Please Let Me Bring My Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you all enjoy this little work!
> 
> There's just something about simp Kageyama that makes me want to scream into the void.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Inspired by the song, "Young and Beautiful," by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata) if you'd like to say hi!

* * *

The air feels hot, well hotter than Kageyama is used to at least back in Tokyo. The weather never gets this humid back in Japan, not to this extent. Then, there’s the sand, it’s _everywhere,_ and it's sticking to his skin that’s already covered in sweat. At least he’s got on sunglasses and a hat to shield his face from the sun, but still, he’s melting into the stands. He’s positive that his thighs are sticking to his seat from how badly he’s sweating. The last time he was this drenched, was when he was playing a five-set match back during the season. 

There’s a cheer that pulls his attention back to the court where the game is still ongoing. It’s only a practice match but people have still gathered to watch, eager to see Hinata in action. Of course, Kageyama can’t blame them, Hinata is incredible on the sand. He feels his face break out into that stupid smile only his boyfriend can coax out of him. Hinata is the reason why he’s even embracing the heat of Brazil, there’s no one else he would do this for.

Hinata moves through the sand so quickly and effortlessly at that. Kageyama still doesn’t understand how he does it. The first night he arrived in Brazil, Hinata had brought him out to the beach and he’d eaten shit from the first set he tried to make. Of course, his boyfriend had only laughed and helped him up, claiming that for a division one setter, he couldn’t play on the beach for shit.

Kageyama can only smile as he watches Hinata play, not believing that this is the same person who couldn’t make a decent receive for the first couple of months during their first year. And now, here he is, playing on a two-man team and killing it at that. Kageyama is _so_ proud of him, so fucking proud, but he can’t let him know just yet, no. He needs to save the praise until Hinata is strong enough to come back to Japan and play professionally just like they both dream about.

Hinata has been in Brazil for almost two years and it’s been hard keeping a long-distance relationship, not that Kageyama minds, he loves Hinata and always will. If this is what he must endure to be with him, so be it then. He’s had his heart set on him for too long, loves him too much, and can’t imagine not being with him for this not to work. There’s a part of Kageyama that constantly reminds himself that he’s always known he loved Hinata, even back during their first year when the redhead was the only person to endure him, rough edges and all. Even back then when he would try and deny his feelings, one look at Hinata or even hearing him ask Kageyama for one more toss, he knew he was in deep.

He watches Hinata, admiring the way his arms are on display in his sleeveless jersey, arms that are more toned than Kageyama remembers them being, not that he minds, after all, he’s the one that gets to be with Hinata. His hair is so much lighter and fluffier because of the heat and Kageyama thinks it makes him look even more adorable. Hinata is so much tanner now and it truly suits his warm persona. Then, there’s the fact that Hinata has put on _so_ much muscle, actually putting time into working out to help him be better on the court. He’d practically taken Kageyama out when they’d met at the airport and the setter had tried to pull him up into a hug just like they used to do before Hinata left, but it became rather obvious very quickly how much muscle the redhead had gained. Every change he’s made is obvious to Kageyama and he admires each one of them.

 _Ninja Shouyou_ they call him.

Hinata certainly lives up to the nickname, considering, he can do so much more on the court now. He can set no problem, sure, they’re still a little rusty but Kageyama knows that with a little more practice, he’ll get better. He can receive like no one’s business, he’d make an amazing libero if he wasn’t so infatuated with spiking. There isn’t a ball that Kageyama doesn’t think he can’t save and that means a lot coming from him, considering the fact that the redhead was notorious for using his face back in high school.

Kageyama feels utterly complete at the moment, watching Hinata play even if the heat is killing him. He’s happy he made the trip here on his time off. They needed this and seeing Hinata play in person is ten times better than any shitty video he can send the setter.

It’ll be hard to leave, Kageyama knows this. It’s always been difficult and it doesn’t get easier the longer they’ve been together. That would just be wishful thinking at this point. But, the fact that they get to grow together and watch each other become better makes up for the distance. Eventually, the distance will end and there won’t be a twelve-hour difference between them.

But for now, Kageyama will watch him become better and grow into the amazing player he knows Hinata can be, no, _will_ be. He’ll cheer him on from another continent and give him any pointers, teasing and serious, that Hinata may need to become more successful. And Kageyama will be the first person to welcome him home when his flight lands in Japan because when he does, it’ll be on a one-way ticket.

Hinata brings out the best in him, he makes Kageyama shine, as if being his own personal sun. There will never be anyone in the setter’s life that loves him and challenges him at the same time the way Hinata does. No one else he shares those past memories with where they would win and lose games equally, where Kageyama was still adjusting to becoming a team player, and when they were still young and didn’t have the weight of the professional volleyball world on their shoulders. The setter loves him so much, knows what they have is genuine and real, because Hinata has been there since before Kageyama went professional before he played in the Olympics, and before he was doing those stupid curry ads on television. Even after all of the setter’s successes, Hinata still looks at him the same, with that infatuated stare as if Kageyama personally hangs every star in the sky for him. 

Kageyama knows Hinata thinks sometimes the setter’s accomplishments overshadow whatever he may be doing in Brazil. It’s the fact that Kageyama is young, naturally talented, and constantly thrives for more, and has already accomplished _so_ much. But, if only the redhead knew, if only he could see himself through Kageyama’s eyes and see that any achievement he makes means the world to the setter. Kageyama will always cheer him on, will always do whatever he can to help Hinata climb the ladder on his own, and will always remind him of how amazing he is, with or without the setter by his side.

He wants Hinata to know that he would do anything for him, would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant making his smaller boyfriend happy. He can’t envision a world without Hinata and never wants to know one either.


End file.
